wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonder Pets Movie
'The Wonder Pets Movie '''is the first Animated Wonder Pets feature film of the franchise. It was released on March 29, 1984. Movie SummaryEdit Mr. and Mrs. Cherrywood are a middle-aged couple who run an orphanage. Mr. Cherrywood tells the orphans a story about the Wonder Pets and their home in the clouds called Wonder Pets who in Schoolhouse that Travel in Care-A-Lot. As the story starts, two of the Wonder Pets (Super Fox and Lincoln Loud) travel around the Earth to cheer people up. They soon meet two orphaned children named Kim and Jason, who lost their parents in the car accident. Super Fox and Lincoln Loud introduce themselves and remind the children of their ambitions; neither of them take interest. Meanwhile at an amusement park, another Wonder Pet, Linny spots a magician's apprentice named Nicholas. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, the "Great Fettucini", Nicholas finds an old book with a diary-style lock on it. When he unlocks the book, an evil spirit appears as a woman's face and starts corrupting his mind. With Nicholas' help, the spirit lays waste to the amusement park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Back at Care-a-lot, some of the other pets are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send any Pet to Earth and back in an instant. The two youngest pets, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs, interfere with the machine and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors—Super Fox, Lincoln Loud, Kim, and Jason. The Pets introduce themselves to the children, and give them a tour of their home. Linny soon returns before a "Cloud Quake", an earthquake like disaster, ruins Care-a-lot due to The Spirit. Linny informs the others of Nicholas' troubles on Earth. Bringing them to the Rescue Beam, he sends Kim and Jason to the park, along with Super Fox and Lincoln Loud. The four of them end up in the Forest of Feelings after the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river in the clouds, the rest of the Wonder Pets begin searching for the group aboard the Cloud Clipper. Within the Forest, the children and their friends are introduced to Brandon Benson and Paul Peterson, two of the Wonder Pet Cousins. Later on, the other Pets discover more of the cousins, among them Surfer Raspberry, Princess Lemon Meringue, Explorer Orange Blossom, Sweetie Ann, and Brian Bright Light. During their stay, the spirit attacks them in several guises—as a spearfish, a tree, and an eagle. After the Wonder Pets and the Cousins defeat them, the friends venture back to Earth to save Nicholas from the spirit's influence. At the park, Nicholas obtains the ingredients for his spell against the children and the creatures. After he casts it, the Wonder Pets and Cousins engage in a long battle against him. The Pets shoot beams of bright light towards him, forming their "Stare"; the Cousins help with their Call. As their power drains, Nicholas and the spirit briefly regain control. But after Kim and Jason assist him, the apprentice finally realizes his misdeeds; with Secret Bear's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. Nicholas thanks the group and reunites with Fettucini while Linny inducts the Wonder Pet Cousins into the Wonder Pets Family, and Kim & Jason find new parents at one of Nicholas' shows. After Mr. Cherrywood finishes his story and looks over the orphans, his wife reveals his first name, Nicholas before the two head off to sleep. Linny, who had been listening from outside the window, returns to Care-a-lot in his Cloud Mobile. The film ends with most members of the Wonder Pet Family waving good-bye. CastEdit * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Clyde McBride * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville * Brittany Miller * Eleanor Miller * Jeanette Miller * Stuart Little * Magic Deer * Super Fox * Superhero Seal * Saula Seashorse * Oma Octopus * Margalo Little * Master * CreditsEdit ''For the ending credits for this film, see to the end of the movie, The Wonder Pets Movie/Credits. Voice Cast * Linny - Sofie Zamchick * Tuck - Teala Dunn * Ming-Ming - Danica Lee * Tasha - Naelee Rae * Austin - Jonah Bobo * Linny - Meisha Kelly * Tuck - Teala Dunn * Ming-Ming - Danica Lee * Sofie Zamchick - Linny's Singing Voice See AlsoEdit * Wikipedia:The Wonder Pets Movie * Movie Mistakes Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Movies Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions Category:G-Rated Films Category:Kids' Movies Category:1980-2015 Films Category:Classic Movies